Red Spades, Black Heart
by hemospectrum
Summary: Terezi is drunk on Faygo, so Karkat helps her to bed. One shot


_I'm back. And this time, I'm Homestuck trash._

_Okay, so this is set sometime into the 3 years after Gamzze and Terezi start dating, but before Karkt finds her on the roof in her boxers._

_I don't own anything. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"JEGUS, TEREZI" Karkat exclaimed as he walked (more carried) her to her room very late one night. "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN DRINK THAT SHIT. IT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING."<p>

"1T H3LPS ME D34L W1TH 4LL TH3 CR4P 1N MY L1FE," she spat, taking another swig of the cherry red Faygo. Karkat had found Terezi hanging upside-down on a chair in a random hallway on the meteor. Her glasses were placed on her faced so that they were right-side up, her shirt had fallen past her belly button, and her mouth was dyed red due to over-exposure to the vile drink leaving her looking like a complete mess.

Karkat decided to be a proper frickin' gentleman and take her back to her room so that she wouldn't jump off a cliff or drown in Dave's apple juice stash. He had one arm around her waist and she had one around his shoulder. But even with all the support, she was still practically sliding all the way to her room.

"WHATEVER. REMIND ME TO FUCKING KILL GAMZEE FOR INTRODUCING YOU TO THAT STUFF. WHERE THE FUCK IS HE ANYWAY?"

"1 DUNNO. L4ST 1 S4W H1M, 1 W4S CHUGG1NG TH1S SH1T," she said as she trip on a crack in the floor. "FUCK!" she exclaimed as she went face first into the hard rock.

She didn't try to get up at first. Karkat stared at her for a moment. "ARE YOU GOING TO GET UP OR WHAT?"

Terezi didn't even lift her face to say "NO, 1'M GO1NG TO SL33P H3R3. GO 4W4Y."

Karkat let out a groan. "TEREZI, YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T BE ALONE OUT HERE WHEN EVERYONE ELSE IS ASLEEP. YOU AND I ALSO KNOW THAT I'M TOO FUCKING TIRED TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT SO GET THE FUCK UP BEFORE I PULL YOU TO YOUR RECUPERACOON." Terezi didn't move at first.

Then, she lifted one of her arms, signaling for Karkat to go ahead and pull. Well he couldn't do that, it would be stupid and undignifying. He couldn't just pull a girl to her recuperacoon when he might want to be in red with her. Or black. Or pale. Fuck, he didn't know. Besides, that would be awkward and embarrassing to explain if anyone got some water and walked by to see him dragging her head first down a hallway.

But he wasn't exactly strong enough to carry over his shoulder or anything.

Karkat sighed and crouched down next to her. He took both of her arms and brought them over his shoulders so that she was on his back. With some help from Terezi he stood up so that he was giving her a half piggy-back ride type thing.

"IS THIS BETTER?" Karkat asked the drunken girl on his back. She put her forehead on his shoulder. He took that as a yes and started walking toward her recuperacoon while her feet dragged on the floor.

The rest of their "walk" was met with silence until they had finally arrived at their destination. Karkat put her next to her recuperacoon and stretched his back.

"JEGUS, THAT WAS FUN" he said, his voice oozing with sarcasm. "OKAY, I'M GOING TO LEAVE. CHANGE INTO YOUR PAJAMAS OR STRIP OR WHATEVER, I'M GOING TO BED." He started to head back to his recuperacoon but hesitated when he heard her voice.

"K4RK4T, W41T. DON'T L34V3 Y3T."

"AND WHY THE FUCK NOT?" He said with a yawn to emphasize his fatigue.

"C4US3 1 N33D YOU TO ST4Y H3R3 W1TH M3, DUMMY," Terezi slurred while patting to empty spot next to her.

Now, Karkat had watched a lot of rom-coms in all four quadrants and a situation like this just screamed red.

He, the handsome protagonist love interest was just asked by the lovely leading lady to stay in her room with her while everyone else was asleep because she "needed" him to be there.

Karkat hoped to troll God that the shit drink messed up her sense of smell or else she would be over-powered with the scent of cherry red coming from his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" he asked. Terezi took her glasses off and covered her closed eyes with her hand.

"1 DON'T KNOW. JUST S1T H3R W1TH M3 UNT1L 1 P4SS OUT." She whined. Karkat let out a sigh and lazily slumped his way over to the drunken troll girl. He slid down next to her.

A few moments of silence passed before he spoke. "NOW WHAT?"

"W3 JUST T4LK, 1 GU3SS," Terezi said through closed eyes. More silence followed. "K4RK4T?"

"YEAH?"

"1S G4MZ33 ST1LL YOUR MO1R41L?"

"FUCK, I DON'T KNOW," Karkat groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. "I MEAN, I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER OR SOME SHIT RIGT BEFORE ROSE AND DAVE GOT HERE, BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM OFTEN. I FEEL LIKE HE'S AVOIDING ME. GOG KNOWS I WASN'T THE NICEST TO HIM, BUT I STILL WONDER WHAT I DID TO MAKE HIM COMPLETELY FORGET ABOUT ME."

Terezi felt a sense of guilt. Dare she tell him about her black visits with Gamzee? It had been going on for a while. No one really knew about it except for Rose. She hated Gamzee more than anything.

Terezi tried to gulp down another douse of Faygo, but the bottle was empty.

"THANK GOG THAT STUFF RAN OUT. YOU WERE ABOUT TO VOMIT EVERWHERE."

"1 TH1NK 1 ST1LL M1GHT," Terezi said, feeling queezy. She put her glasses on and opened her eyes. She silently thanked Gog that they were opaque so Karkat couldn't see the terrible mistake she had made which lead her to so much late-night Faygo drinking.

"TEREZI?" Karkat said after s moment.

"Y34H?"

"DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT OUR FRIENDS?"

She looked at him, starting to feel tired. "YOU M34N L1K3 K4N4Y4 4ND D4VE OR…"

"NO" he cut her off. "I MEAN, LIKE, NEPETA AND TAVROS AND EQUIUS. YOU KNOW. THE ONES THAT-"

"G4MZ33 K1LL3D?"she finished for him.

"YEAH…THEM."

Her eye lids were starting to grow heavy. "SOMT1M3S. BUT 1 TH1NK TH3Y'R3 4LL R1GHT. TH3Y KN3W WH4T THEY S1GNED UP FOR." She wished she could believe that herself.

Karkat was starting to feel awkward. He tried to change to subject. "DO YOU THINK WE'LL EVERY BE HAPPY?" Shit, it wasn't supposed to sound like that.

"1 HOP3 SO. I W4NT TH1S STUP1D FUCK1NG G4M3 TO B3 WORHT 1T. 1 HOP3 1T 3NDS 4ND W3 C4N 4LL G3T HUM4N M4RR1ED 4ND H4V3 STUP1D FUCK1NG GRUBS 4LL TH3 T1M3." She spat. Everyone was starting to feel bitter about the game. Some more than others.

Karkat grew a small smile and scoffed. "YEAH, WE JUST HAVE TO FIND SOMEONE WHO WOULD BE WILLING TO BE RED WITH US." He stopped suddenly. He seriously prayed that she couldn't smell the blush on his face.

"YE4H," she yawned. "1F 4NYON3 1S SH1TTY 3NOUGH TO 3ND UP W1TH CR4P L1K3 M3."

Karkat looked at Terezi to say something, but she had slipped into unconsciousness. He sighed and stared at her peaceful sleeping face. He don't know what came over him but he had done something he wouldn't be caught dead doing awake.

"I HOPE I'M SHITTY ENOUGH FOR YOU." He softly placed his lips onto the top of her head.

Karkat stood up and left Terezi, heading slowly to his recuperacoon.


End file.
